Why?
by EmprezzMystique
Summary: When the Dragon Slayers heard their mates 'cheated' on them, they believed the guild over the ones they loved. They were wrong. But they didn't realise that until too late. Because the girls were already laying still and lifeless in bed, both looking as if they were just sleeping. But the two Slayers knew better. Their girls, their precious mates were gone forever. Why?


**Why?**

"Why?" Their words echoed through the silent room. With tears pouring down their faces, they best friends both faced their 'mates'. The friends' eyes were full of sadness, betrayal, and despair, yet their faces showed no emotion.

"Why?...Why did you guys believe them when you **know** we didn't cheat? Why did you guys say that you loved us, when the minute someone says that we cheated on you two, you turn against us? You... You two said you would love us forever, you said that we were mates for life! You both knew that they were jealous of us, yet you both believed them. Just tell us, why?" No answer.

"Why?" They repeated their question, but received the same answer: silence. Everlasting silence, and impassive gazes.

With no hearts left to break, and no more tears to shed, the girls gripped each other's hands and turned to face each other, a determined fire blazing in both of their eyes. They instantly knew what the other wanted, for their wishes were the same. They wanted to leave. They wanted to forget. They wanted to go somewhere no one could follow them. The wanted-no, needed-to die.

"You know you can go back to **them** now. We're leaving now anyways...For forever...Not that you would care..." The words were spoken with such scorn that it surprised the girls themselves. Needless to say, there were no words spoken after that. Just the sound of footsteps walking away. Walking away from everyone they knew. Walking away from them, and towards death. Towards sweet bliss.

As the footsteps faded away, the men remained impassive. Or, at least, they seemed to remain impassive. On the inside, the men were screaming. The pain, the agonising pain they saw the girls in, they could feel it. The could feel it all. But could they believe them, their 'mates'? Could they believe them over their guild and NEW girlfriends/mates? Could they still believe them after all this time? Could they still believe the girls they had loved wholeheartedly just a month ago?

They gasped, of course they could! The girls had never cheated or lied to them before, so why did they believe the others? The girls were right! The mating ritual is supposed to make them mates for life, they **were** meant to love each other forever, for they had been bonded willingly. So why did they believe the others when they were always jealous of their relationships? Why did they only believe the girls now? But that was not the matter on hand now. The girls had left. The men both shook their heads in unison, and looked at each other before sprinting towards where they had last heard their 'girlfriends' run off to. The girls' house. **Their** old house.

But sadly, they were destined to be too late.

Because as they arrived, their eyes widened at the sight and they immediately rushed to the bed, one man on each side, looking at their loved one.

Their girls were laying side by side in bed, one's hand clasping the other, both were wearing white flowing dresses, their hair falling down normally, framing their peaceful faces and beautiful smiles. The window was open, letting in just the right amount of sunlight needed to make them look picture perfect. All in all, they looked beautiful. Or at least they would have, if not for the blood stains that coloured their dresses, and the hand guns in each of their hands.

It was easy enough for anyone to see: they had killed themselves and entered a state of sweet bliss.

* * *

Screams could be heard. Screams filled with agony and heartbreak. No one heard them though, they were drowned out by the sounds of the annual festival. If someone listened, however, they would realise that the screams were names. And if anyone bothered to investigate, they would be greeted by the sight of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth screaming and crying over two dead girls.

Black with blonde. Blonde with blue.

The bubbly Celestial Mage, and quiet bookworm of Fairy Tail.

Lucy and Levy.

* * *

******Hi guys! This is basically going to be the same author's note again and again, so don't read it until it seems longer than usual. Can you please tell me if you find a story that seems like it's the same as mine? I know the story plots in my stories are cliche, but mine do differ in several points, and I would hate to know that my work is being written off as someone elses and they are getting credit for it. I have not given any permission to anyone to use my work or anything, except for RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry, who used the name 'The Abandoned Souls'. Anyways, t**hank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me! 


End file.
